


A Caress and a Promise

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Clothing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Bob waits for his boy to come home to him, and then makes a point of spoiling him when he does.





	A Caress and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag/gifts).



> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit headcanons, fic ideas, or just talk about Kent!

Bob could have gone to the airport to pick up Kent himself, but he sent a car to do it instead. His choice of vehicle—sleek black Lincoln Continental—and decision to wait at the house was deliberate.

He adored the idea of Kent being chauffeured to his mansion, of Kent coming home to him. He would be there to welcome Kent into his home, remind him that his place was there with him. He liked that idea that, even though Kent was off making boatloads cash and could easily support himself, tonight when he would walk through the door of Bob’s house, it would be his shelter, his respite from the rest of the world.

Tonight, Bob would be Kent’s provider. He would be the one caring for him.

So Bob lit a fire to roar in the immense stone fireplace of the living room and slightly dimmed the lights of the wrought iron chandelier. The entire mansion had the look of a hunting cabin, rustic but luxurious, and Bob always loved to throw Kent down on the floor and take him then and there in front of the heat of the flames before curling up together to bask in the afterglow, wrapped in one of the woven blankets.

Kent was gorgeous, and Bob had never seen his boy look anything other than captivating beyond all reason, but he looked especially beautiful in the firelight, the flames flickering and casting all kinds of intriguing shadows across his fine features.

And when Kent walked through the doorway of the living room, Bob didn’t think he’d ever laid eyes on a more breathtaking sight. He was wearing one of the suits Bob had arranged to be be tailored specifically to show off Kent’s lithe form and evident muscles. Even now, when Kent had the money to get every piece of his clothing custom-made, he still bought all of his clothes off the rack, only shrugging when the fit was too big or the cut wasn’t as flattering as it could be. So Bob took special pleasure in buying him suits that would showcase every inch of his body, the one that was so much smaller and slimmer than most hockey players, the body that was so easily overpowered by Bob’s own.

“There you are,” Bob said warmly, immediately rising to greet him. “Oh, Kenny. It’s so good to see you.”

And Kent just looked up at him, genuine fondness in those lovely eyes that weren’t quite blue and weren’t quite green, the firelight glinting on his blond hair, snapback gone. “Hello, Bob,” he said with that smile that he had just for him, the one with just a hint of shyness, just a hint of mischief.

Wasting no time, Bob fell back into a large leather armchair, sweeping Kent into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him there. He loved the contrast of his large, calloused hands on Kent’s slim hips that he could so readily maneuver and position any way he wanted.

Right there in his lap was where Kent belonged, as far as Bob was concerned.

Kent reflexively settled into his embrace (he learned so quickly) but still looked at him with surprise. “You missed me,” he said, realization in his tone, as if he hadn’t been expecting it.

As if he still didn’t know how much he meant to Bob.

Bob reached for Kent’s chin and used his thumb and forefinger to gently but firmly tilt it up so he could meet Kent’s gaze directly.

“Of course I did,” he said fiercely. “I always miss you, Kenny. I always wish you could be here with me.”

He drew Kent into a kiss, then, still holding one arm around his waist and using the other to stroke his hair. The slow tenderness of the motion was a contrast to the kiss’s intensity, the force and insistence with which Bob pressed his lips to Kent’s.

Kent returned the kiss after a slight pause, hesitating a few seconds before reciprocating, as if Bob’s dominance had convinced him to yield. Even when he reciprocated, he let Bob take control, like this embrace was something he’d always wanted but had never gotten the nerve to take, not until Bob decided to give it to him.

Beneath the bravado, his boy was sweet and shy, and Bob loved that about him.

When the kiss eventually broke, Kent was panting for breath, his blond hair mussed.

“I missed you, too, Daddy,” Kent said softly.

“I’m here now, baby,” Bob told him, gently trailing his fingers down Kent’s neck and giving him another peck on the cheek. “Nothing for you to worry about now.”

Kent leaned into Bob’s shoulder for several moments, resting against him. Bob allowed it for a minute or two, pressing kisses onto his forehead and ghosting fingers across his face.

“You’re so precious to me, you know,” he whispered into his ear. “You’ll let me show you that, won't you?”    

He could feel Kent nod his affirmation against him, and he let him stay where he was for a little bit longer, wanting him to feel the strength of his muscles, to know that Bob was there for him to depend upon and rely on. But after a few moments longer, he gently removed Kent from his lap so he could lead him upstairs.

The master bath had a large jacuzzi bathtub in the far corner, encircled by panoramic windows and flanked by exposed stone walls. Tonight, candle-lit lanterns surrounded the tub, a bottle of scotch and two tumblers awaited on a silver tray, and scattered rose petals drifted on top of the foaming water. Bob had added salts to the bath as well, those of sweet orange and cloves, to give the bath a woodsy but romantic atmosphere, and their blended scents hung pleasantly in the air. The slight fragrance of the roses was evident as well, adding a hint of seduction.

Maybe the setup was cheesy, but Bob was an old romantic, and he wanted Kent to know that he was special to him, that Bob wanted to spoil him and that he _should_ be spoiled.

And just like Bob had hoped, Kent looked at him with stunned happiness. “All this—for me?” he asked, as if barely daring to believe it.

“Of course,” Bob told him warmly, stroking his cheek. “You deserve all of this and more.”

Bob helped Kent out of the suit he was wearing, taking the time to kiss and stroke every new portion of flesh that was revealed.

“Stunning,” Bob murmured to him, kissing his collarbone at he slipped the shirt off Kent’s slim shoulders. “So alluring.” He gave Kent’s plump ass a firm squeeze, delighted by his gasp of surprise. “And all mine.”

“ _Daddy,_ ” Kent whispered, putting his arms around his neck and holding onto him.

“Yes,” Bob told him, running his hands through Kent’s hair.

Latching onto one of Kent’s nipple, he bit down slightly, and when Kent threw back his head to moan, he wasted no time in scooping Kent up and carrying him into the tub.

The bath water was warm and Bob’s muscles welcomed it as he settled down, maneuvering Kent back into his lap, making certain his shoulders were against Bob’s broad chest. He wanted to feel the dual warmth of Kent’s body pressing against his and the heat of the water at the same time.

“This is what heaven is to me, you know,” Bob whispered to him huskily. “Having you here with me. The two of us alone together.” He bent down and gave Kent’s shoulder a slow, soft kiss, loving the sensation of Kent shivering against him. Kent was so _responsive_ , tremors starting under his skin just at Bob’s touch. “I love being able to prove myself to you.”

Kent turned to face him, the water stirring audibly as he did, looking at Bob with genuine fondness. “And I love that you always do.” His eyes, that beautiful color that wasn’t green and wasn’t blue, were contented and half-lidded, and he reached out to lay a hand on Bob’s cheek as he sat in his lap and looked up at him. “You’re never complacent. You never take it for granted that I’ll come back. You never take _me_ for granted.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Bob’s lips before he reclined to lounge back in Bob’s arms.

As Kent spoke, Bob’s grip on his shoulder unconsciously tightened. He knew what, or rather, who Kent was referring to.

But Kent’s past was just that, and while Bob didn’t begrudge him for being damaged by it, he also saw no need for either of them to wallow in it..

“That’s because you’re my special boy, Kenny,” he replied lowly, drawing Kent against him again. “And I always want your home to be here with me.”

Kent let out a soft sigh as he leaned back into Bob’s chest. “Believe me, it is.”

Bob chuckled, putting one arm around Kent and reaching for a dense massage sponge with the other. “I’m glad to hear that.”

He added a few drops cedarwood oil—for relaxation—to the sponge and then began to wash Kent with it, slowly dragging the sponge across Kent’s skin, spreading the oil across his shoulders and chest with smooth, soothing strokes. Under his careful touches, he could feel the tension uncoiling from Kent’s body, his muscles loosening, until he lay almost limp against Bob.   

Setting aside the sponge, Bob used his hand to rub up and down Kent’s arm. He cherished the moments Kent was like this, so pliant and calm, all of his defenses down and willing to speak plainly instead of hiding his desires away.

Reaching down, he adjusted Kent’s position slightly, shifting his hips and spreading his legs so that he could easily nudge his cock up against Kent’s hole, then giving a forceful thrust and entering Kent.

Gasping as he was breached, Kent reflexively tried to move away in surprise, but Bob latched an arm around his waist, holding him tightly in place.

“You’re staying right here, baby,” he said huskily. “Just stay here and take what Daddy gives to you.”

As Kent squirmed in his lap, Bob pumped into him with slow, strong thrusts, determined that his boy would feel every moment of pleasure he could possibly give to him.

Eventually, Kent couldn’t handle anymore, writhing and moaning as Bob speared deep into him.

“Daddy,” he whimpered, his breath coming in short bursts. “Daddy, Daddy, _oh, Daddy_ —”   

“Take it, baby,” Bob told him firmly. “I know you can.”

He whispered soothing assurances to Kent as he buried himself inside of him. It didn’t take long for Kent to hit his climax, and Bob continued fucking into him as Kent slumped back against him in a mixture of exhaustion and bliss. He reached his own orgasm only moments later, withdrawing from Kent only so he could hold him close as they enjoyed the afterglow together.

“I have something for you,” he told Kent after a few moments, easily using his large hands to turn him so they were facing each other. “It’s something I wanted you to have for a while now.”

On the side of the tub were several thick, fluffy towels, set well out of the way of the water. Now, Bob reached beneath the one on top of the pile and drew out a square, flat black velvet box.

Opening its lid, he revealed a muted gold choker of swirling metal lines cascading into and dancing apart from each other. It was a remarkable piece, one that could be easily seen once Kent undid the first few buttons on his shirt or when the collar of his T-shirt shifted with his movement. And that was why Bob had selected it for him. He always wanted to be able to see it, always wanted to see the proof that Kent was his.

“For you, Kenny,” he said tenderly, showing him the contents. “I want you to wear this and know that a part of me is with you, that I’m here for you to come home to. That you belong here with me.”

Kent stared at the necklace for several seconds as if not quite believing it was real. “You . . . you really want me to have this?”

Bob brushed a soft hand across Kent’s neck where the choker would rest. “More than want. I can’t tell you how much it would mean to me if you were to accept.”

A moment passed, but then Kent nodded. He offered Bob his shy smile again. “Help me put it on, Daddy?”

Satisfaction blossomed within Bob’s chest and his fingers tingled with pleasure as he lifted the necklace from its cushion. “Nothing would make me happier,” he said wholeheartedly to Kent with a grin of his own.

The necklace was a perfect fit, as it should have been—Bob had instructed it to be modified to Kent’s precise measurements. And it suited Kent so well, the metal glinting in the candlelight, glimmering as it reflected the flames.

The light from the flames flickered across Kent’s face as well, dancing on his fine features, and Bob could resist lifting a finger and tracing their movement.

“It looks magnificent on you,” he said sincerely, taking no small delight in the image Kent made: damp, mussed hair, oil shining on his shoulders and collarbone, and utterly naked other than the choker. “But then,” he said playfully, pulling Kent flush against him, “when it’s you, how could it look anything else?”

Kent curled up against him, tucking his head against Bob’s neck, and he could feel his breath as he spoke. “I’m glad to wear it. I’m glad to be yours, Daddy.”

“Yes.” Picking up the sponge, Bob began to wash Kent once more, this time dragging the sponge along his back and bending down to kiss his shoulder. “Yes, baby, I thought you would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit headcanons, fic ideas, or just talk about Kent!


End file.
